Random story
by Moonstruck-Mist
Summary: This story may have no point, but it was the first story I ever wrote. Be as harsh as you want.


**Author's notes**

 **Hello! This is just a random story I made up because I was bored. Cliffhanger at the end is mainly because I gave up. While it lasts only three chapters for part 1, the cliffhanger is mainly for another story I'm going to work on. Later!**

 **Prologue - Cursed**

I can't see where I am, nor can I see who I am. All I know is that I have made a terrible mistake for coming here. The rain stung my eyes as I stepped past a dead tree. Something was off about it. It was almost… unnatural. As I continued walking, I could sense something in the air headed straight at me. A thin arrow whistled past my ear and into a tree. I didn't see where it had come from, but I had a fairly good feeling whoever had shot it was nearby.

I heard movement coming from the trees and another arrow soared past my face. This one was a lot closer and left a streak of blood on my cheek. The pain wasn't there, but something wrong was going on. The world suddenly began spinning and I fell to my knees. Thunder and lightning were becoming even more intense every second I stay still in this position.

A large shadow moved from the trees to what could only have been a foot from my head. A sword dripping with a green hue swept to the side of me and left a cut in my side. The pain bursted through me and disappeared soon after. The shadow moved its hand and the green glow faded. It then moved forward and I could see its true form.

A man of about twenty or thirty stood in front of me holding a bow with a silver arrow notched. I could feel a power radiating from him, but it wasn't as strong as the green blades. He was smiling and that was the only human feature I could see. Everything else seemed almost alien or robotic. Almost as if he was from a Terminator movie. He stretched his hand out and stroked my bleeding cheek before speaking.

"You really shouldn't be trying to stop me you know? No? I don't think you understand your current situation my dear friend. Allow me to remind you that you wanted to do your mission _alone_ , save the world without any help, and now look at your position. You really are a sad, sad person Silver."

"What do you want from me? I don't have anything on me. I left with nothing to use or defend myself with. Why do you choose now of all times, when the moon is at its highest and I'm at my weakest, to kill me? It doesn't make any sense."

"I think it makes perfect sense. Ever since your partner left you, you've been the fox without the pack. I wonder what we should do first. Turn you into a Khajiit, or bite you and fill your veins with poison?"

"What do you think Azure? I'll let you make the call this time. After all, we both hate them, but you hate humans so much more. It's only fitting to see that you decide his fate."

"We should take away his memories first. After that, we can fill his head as if he had been a Khajiit his entire life. Then, we can hunt him down once more."

"And this is why I love you. So Silver. Do you know what the Khajiit curse is? I'm fairly sure you do, but I'll tell you either way. The Khajiit curse was originally intended to allow Werewolves to transform at any time. Day or night. Sun or moon. The ancient wizard who had originally made the potion at first had failed and the Khajiit curse was invented. Well, the potion intended for it was put into your last meal before you were able to escape. Right now, that poison lies within your blood waiting to be activated by the ancient words of Irene. Once active, You lose all memory of your human life and restart as if you had been raised as and by Khajiit.

You sure were a special case however and you've survived so long while fighting yourself within. You would make a good puppet, but I'm not that rude. Now, you just sit still, and this won't hurt at all. The more you fight, the more your body resists the inevitable change. Whenever you're ready."

"Yes Ray. Just stay still child and let my words flow through you like a river flows through a forest."

"No!" I shouted. "You will not win! I made a promise to fight till the end! Even if i did die in the process!"

"But child," Azure said softly. "You won't die from this, you just won't remember us. Now, to begin, we must first sacrifice something to the great goddess of the Moon, Artemis. And the god of the Sun, Apollo."

The smell of rotten meat and grass filled my nose and I started to freak out. I didn't know why, but my instincts were going crazy. A shrill cry from the forest began to ring and the smell only became stronger. I could hear something but I was unsure of what they were saying. It sounded like Japanese, but it wasn't at the same time.

"Soon,the Goddess of the Moon will accept our offering and take you to your new life Silver." Ray chuckled. "How does it feel to know that everything you've done will only be erased for a new try?"

"You're a real prick you know that?" I snarled. "I can't recall your names any longer, but you both shouldn't be doing this. Every time we do a reset or change a prophecy, terrible things happen. Just stop while you can! It's not too late to see what's right and wrong!"

"It's too late." the girl laughed. "The curse is activating. See you at school… Khajiit."

Slowly, my vision was beginning to blur. The two figures disappeared and I fell into the Earth. I couldn't fight the urge to drift into sleep. I don't know what happened next.

 **Chapter 1 - Feather Fall High**

When I next woke up, I was in a comfortable bed next to a window. Outside, the world was coated in a thick sheet of leaves. A loud voice rang from downstairs and my ears swiveled to it. Wait… my ears? I touched the top of my head and instead of the human ears I remembered, were a pair of fox-like ears. My Shirt was completely black and I wore khaki shorts. A hole in the back of my pants was barely large enough to fit my tail through.

'What happened to me?' I groaned. 'When did this happen?'

"Silver! Get down here! School begins in an hour!"

'School?'

Then, somebody rushed into the room and pulled me from the bed. My tail fell under me and uncomfortably softened my fall. I picked myself up and frowned at the girl who had dragged me off the bed. She had flowing, blonde hair and yellow eyes. Her tail was fox-like and was colored grey along with her ears. She was frowning at me and something hit the back of my head.

"You need to control your tail." She frowned. "Come on. We have to get to school."

"I'm confused." I admitted. "I must've hit my head on something."

"Your memory loss is cute." She giggled. "Just for your memory, my name is Gene and I am your sister. Today is our first day of school at Fallen feather high for humans and Khajiit together. Now come on mother isn't going to be happy if you're late."

"Okay then!" I chuckled. "Lead the way Gene."

I followed Gene down a flight of stairs and into a living room. Everyone I had seen so far had fox ears and tails so that meant what I had dreamed about. I remember bits and pieces of the dream. I can't remember it all, but I remember them saying something about going to school and Khajiit. It wasn't easy to remember, but it was in their.

"Silver! Come on! Time for you to go to school!"

"Yes mother!" Gene shouted. "We're on our way!"

Gene pulled me through the room and grabbed two bags. She threw me a blue one before we rocketed out the door. She pulled me across the street and we entered a black car. Our mother was sitting in the front holding two bags. She handed me one and the other to Gene.

"Looks like we're off to school." Mom laughed. "And don't be scared Silver. First days at new schools aren't exactly the just stay away from girls. In high school, we're nothing but trouble."

"Mom!" Gene cried out. "You shouldn't say things like that. Especially since Silver doesn't understand what you mean. He was hit by his memory again."

"That's really weird." Mom said as she started driving. "It's been years since he forgot."

"Forgot what?" I asked.

"Nothing important." Gene laughed. "It's just that you learned so much about yourself, but you forgot everything once in awhile."

"That's enough Gene." Mom said. "Anyways, we're finally here. Long as hell drive, but it seems as if we were talking for only a few minutes."

We pulled up to a large building. A large group of students were walking up to the school. I could see all types of Khajiit, humans, and hybrids entering the school. Gene pulled me out the car and dragged me to the stairs. Mom rolled down the window before shouting at us.

"Remember that your schedules are in your bags and my number is in your folders!" She shouted "And don't talk to any girls Silver! We can cause quite a lot of trouble!"

"Mom!" I shouted. "I'm sure I understand what I'm doing!"

"I've got to go." Gene whispered. "My club's about to start. See you in class brother!"

Gene waved and rushed away while mom drove away. I was left at the front of the school alone. Nervously, I walked up to the school fountain . That was probably the most interesting part of the school courtyard. Hundreds of students were walking from place to place in groups of at least five to seven people.

When I stepped up to the fountain, the water began shifting into strange shapes and hundreds of ruins were being written by the water. I read it just barely because it just seemed to come naturally.

'When the Sun and Moon both disappear, a being of Silver will reawaken. When the Sun and Moon both eclipse, a being of Gold will awaken. One soul of Silver and one heart of Gold will have the power to stop these creatures of mass destruction. Life or Death they shall choose. For their decision will decide thy fate.'

When the words disappeared, people started murmuring. I couldn't pick up what they were saying, but I did catch a strange phrase.

"A prophecy has finally been spoken. It's a miracle!"

'A prophecy huh?' I asked myself. 'It didn't make that much sense, but it does at the same time.'

A loud bell began to ring through the courtyard and the front doors bursted open. I saw Gene glancing nervously at me before I was drug away from the fountain. Whoever had grabbed me obviously knew what was happening. When they stopped, they rubbed their hand down my tail. It was soothing, but it wasn't natural.

"Stay away from the fountain." She whispered. "Something is happening. I'm Azure by the way. That's your sister up there?"

"Yeah." I said. "I'm Silver by the way. My sister up there is named Gene. My memory isn't doing well right now so I can't tell you exactly everything about us."

"No need for you to." She laughed. "I already know quite a bit about you and your sister. I believe we met in sixth grade."

"Azure!" Gene shouted. "Stay away from my brother! He's off limits to somebody like you!"

Azure just scoffed and walked away. The principle and Gene walked up to me and pulled me and three other students from the crowd. The other students were also Khajiit, but two had cat-tails. We were pulled into the school office and Gene stood guard at the door.

"Do you know why you four were pulled into here?" he asked.

"Because we heard the prophecy?" I asked.

"No." Gene said. "It's because you have something to do with the prophecy. Starting next week, I want all of you stay after school with me and my club. I want to show you something we all can do, but is special to all our blood."

"For now, I believe it is time you head to class." Principal Seymour said. "And Asuna! Remember that promise you made!"

"Yes sir!" A girl said. "I'll make sure to keep it in check."

She had black hair dyed pink everywhere, brown ears and a fox tail like my own. Just… white. Her ears were also white and she had blue eyes. I will admit that I thought she was fairly cute. Perhaps the prettiest one I had seen for now.

' _Don't even think about it._ ' she said in my head. ' _I know that your mother doesn't want you talking to girls and mine doesn't want me talking to boys so I'm just trying to keep the peace between our two families._ '

"We can hear you speaking through him you know." Another student said. "He speaks through the mind."

"Darn it!" She snapped. "I can't believe you're able to hear him."

"Come on Silver!" Gene said. "I think we should get to class before the bell rings. The rest of you, get to your HomeRooms!"

"Yes ma'am!" They all said.

Everyone rushed out the room and down the halls. Gene led me down the maze-like halls to the top floor. She stopped in front of a large, purple door and sighed.

"Just keep your head down in here." She warned. "This class isn't exactly like all the others you're gonna take during this semester. That thing you were doing during our visit to the principal office was a skill you have. We aren't sure if that's all you have, but I brought you here to be sure. Kiwi-chan should also be in here. Just don't say anything and you'll be fine."

She dragged me into the room and everything spun around noticed me stop and pulled me back outside the room. I couldn't explain it, but something in me was trying to fight the room itself.

"Are you okay?" Gene asked. "I probably should've warned you about the room. Travelling through time and space isn't exactly a pleasure first time around. Just don't fight it and you'll be fine."

"It's not me fighting it." I said. "It's fighting me for control over something. My instincts aren't trusting it and we both want control. I can't exactly explain it, but something in there is fighting me as if I was some sort of enemy."

"The room fighting you for control over time and space?" She laughed. "Don't be ridiculous! Nobody has ever had the power to control time or space for centuries. But it is a possibility… No. I don't believe it is. Just head to class then. Talk to you when we get home."

"Sure." I said. "I'll talk to you later."

Gene left for the door and suddenly disappeared leaving me in the hall. I pulled out my schedule and looked over my first few classes. First was Homeroom with Teacher.

'Is that really his name?" I chuckled. 'That's strange and funny at the same time.'

I walked from the hall looking for my class. I got lost several times in the maze that was my school. By the time I had found my class, the second bell had already rung and class roll had already been called. I rushed into the room and was quickly noticed by the teacher. He wore a white business suit and black jeans. Apart from that, he looked like any average teacher could.

"Glad you could join us Silver." He smiled. "Gene told us you would be late and gave us an excuse. I'll just mark you off the list and you can choose your seat. Today, we'll be introducing ourselves to our new classmates. After that, we'll head to the gymnasium and you may enter any clubs you feel necessary to join. Now, onto the introduction.

I am Teacher and I will be your teacher for this class. When you are ready, just raise your hand and we'll begin."

Because nobody else raised their hand, I put mine up first.

"My name is Silver Hitachi. I am a Fox Khajiit and my sister is Gene. I have the strange power to say what somebody say telepathically and we also believe I might have the power to control time and space. We aren't sure yet. I also have a problem where my memory will sometimes falter and I'll forget pretty much everything. That's all I have to say about myself at the moment."

"Interesting." Teacher said. "I'm not even sure we have that much to say about ourselves. You sure do seem to have a good idea who you are. Okay then! Since Silver went first, Kitaco is next."

"Yes sir." A student beside me said.

He was a cat Khajiit and had blonde hair, white ears, a black tail, and red eyes. He acted nice and extremely nervous. The only reason I didn't panic was because I had said it so quickly. He stood up before speaking.

"M-my name is Kitaco. I am a half-blood Khajiit from the Polar islands. My special power is the control over flames and wind. My parents believe I may have an even stronger ability. I don't know what else to say about myself."

"Beautiful introduction." Teacher laughed. "Any other volunteers?"

After all the introductions were over, the students who were here were called Darius, Kitaco, Kawaii-chan, Omega, Alpha, Dario, Kiwi-chan and Christopher. It was a small class, but the lessons were large and interesting. The teacher told us that today was a free period and that we could mingle with the class until first bell rang. When it did, we would head to the gym until final period. I don't really like to talk to a lot of people, so I just sat in the back of the class doing my own thing. One of the students approached me almost thirteen minutes later. They looked quite cute I would say.

They had blonde hair dyed turquoise, White ears, and a white fox tail. Her eyes were a bright Lilac color and were fairly interesting. She was wearing a white shirt and a black skirt. Her tail was poking from a hole in her pants like mine was.

"H-hello." She began. "M-my name's Kiwi-chan. It's nice to meet you Silver-chan. My sister told me so much about you."

"Hi Kiwi." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you as well."

"I heard about the part where you'll forget things sometimes." She admitted. "I just wanted to see if you're fine with losing everything like that all of a sudden. My father suffers from the same thing and I…"

"I'm going to take the random guess that you don't have many friends here?" I asked.

"No I don't." Kiwi admitted. "I was just wondering if you'd want to be my friend. Since, you know, we are both in pretty much the same boat as each other. If you don't, I understand."

"It's okay. If you want, I'll be your friend. Or at least try." I chuckled. "I haven't had a friend that I can remember."

"You say it as if you suffered through a reset." She said worriedly. "You don't mind if I sit next you right?"

"Of course I don't." I said. "And what's a reset?"

"Well," She began as she sat next to me. "A reset is like this power that some werewolves have where they can redo something multiple times. Some creatures such as themselves and those with control over time and space can remember images from the reset. Most commonly those that happened within five minutes of the reset. Most people shake it off as a dream, but some know better. Well, that's all I know about it."

"That sure is a mouthful." I said. "But that might explain the dream I had before I woke up. I can remember being attacked by two people who's names I can't remember. It felt so real, but then I woke up and thought it was just a dream."

Suddenly, a loud voice began screaming throughout the room and everyone covered their ears. My tail began twitching from the noise and I looked through the halls. My sight began increasing and I was able to see throughout the halls. I could feel something interfering with my senses and immediately pulled back to the class. When I regained my senses, I could see Kiwi standing next to me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I could sense something wrong with you. Then, your eyes began glowing purple and you fell onto your knees. Just be glad everyone else was too busy cowering from the noise."

"I don't understand." I whispered. "Something caused that noise. Someone in this school is trying to do something and I think I know who. It's not exactly trustable, but my instincts are sometimes correct."

"Everyone calm down!" Teacher shouted. "I just got a call from the Time club and was told that their project suddenly blew up causing a rip in time. We were told not to worry and the problem is now under control. For the remainder of the period, I would like us to prepare to head to the gym. We will leave in five minutes. Go!"

"I better get going." Kiwi said. "I don't want to cause any discomfort at the club meetings since we probably don't like many of the same things."

"I understand." I said sadly. "I guess I don't want to cause any discomfort for you either. I'll talk to you next time I get a chance then?"

"It was nice to talk to you." She smiled. "Even if it wasn't really that much to talk about. Oh! Your eyes are still purple. You might want to get that checked out by someone."

"I'll keep it in mind next time I get a chance." I chuckled. "Bye Kiwi."

"Bye Silver-chan" She smiled.

After she walked away, we began our walk to the gym. Since I was mostly nervous around big crowds. I stood near the back where it was both hard to get noticed or lost. Somehow, I still got lost. I was just walking with the class and I was suddenly in a room full of mirrors. For the first time, I was able to get a full look at myself.

I had almost tan skin and rustic brown ears and tail. My eyes were indeed a bright purple color and the reflections showed all of that. Every single one was showing me do something different. One was warping through time and space trying to save hundreds of innocent lives from a mass genocide. Another was fighting an invisible figure with nothing more than a small dagger. The others were standing around focusing on their own powers. It was odd to be in such a place and not know what it was.

" _I can see your confusion young Silver." A voice spoke. "Perhaps you would like to know who I am? Or maybe what your true power is? Or is it that you are wondering what you are here for?"_

"I'm sure the question 'Who are you' is the first one that comes to mind for me." I whispered.

" _My name is Lugia." They said. "And you are the one named Silver. Isn't it funny how some people meet in dreams while others stop time just to talk to the first person they can think off?"_

"I don't find it funny." I snarled. "I find it twisted and disturbing. I also just thought of a terrible joke since I don't really care for what you have to say. 'What's the point if everything is a circle?'"

" _I don't know human." Lugia said. "What is it?"_

"There isn't a point." I smiled. "It's a circle. That sure was terrible."

" _It indeed was terrible." Lugia groaned. "Anyways, I've only come to warn you not to trust the werewolves with anything. They are sneaky liars and would love nothing more than to kill you and any other Khajiit who stand in their way."_

"Sure." I said confused. "I'll just be on my way then. My class is probably wondering where I am right now. If not, my teacher."

" _I wouldn't worry about it." Lugia laughed. "Anyways. You can only choose one path. That one path will lead you to the power you will have for the rest of your life. Just know that I'm watching over you until the end. Until we meet again."_

 **Chapter 2 - Memories**

I was back with my class and we continued walking as if nothing had happened. Everyone was so focused on each other, I was sure that they had noticed me disappear, but didn't care about it. By the time I had been able to think of what Lugia had said when she contacted me, we had arrived at the gym. The doors were a bright, red color and stretched well over fifteen feet.

"Okay class!" Teacher began. "Since we are the last to come here for certain reasons, we will also be here the longest. Just don't cause any trouble, and we won't pull you aside. Now, have fun and see if you fit in anywhere."

Most of the students rushed into the gym while a few others stayed back until they had cleared out. I was the last one in since I was all the way in the back. Once in, I actually realized how large the gym itself was. It fit what was probably fifteen booths with a foot between each from one end to the other. It was almost the same width which almost made it seem like a square. The first sound I heard was a whistle, but it wasn't at the same time. I spun around to the noise and was hit by a dodgeball in the gut.

If it wasn't for the initial surprise, I would've felt more pain from the hit. When I stood back up, I saw two boys standing side by side holding several other sports balls. They were snickering and didn't really seem to care about me.

"Look at the fool!" The one on the right laughed. "He heard it coming but didn't dodge it. You really must be a fool not to be able to use your own senses."

"Don't be too harsh on him." The other laughed. "He isn't in full control of himself yet. Then again, that makes it so much funnier to watch. Especially if it didn't fully work yet. If it didn't, we can do it over and over until he doesn't remember anything anymore."

"Who are you?" I asked. "You seem familiar, but I know I've never met you before."

"He can't remember the names of us?" The first smiled. "That's better than we thought. He doesn't know who his enemies are and he doesn't even know _what_ we are."

"You're werewolves." I said calmly. "Hybrids at that which would naturally make you slower and weaker, but smarter than the common wolf. It isn't hard to see. You're trying to use illusions to hide your true physical bodies, but I see straight through it."

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "Stop picking on him!"

A boy of around my own age came from the shadows on the other side of the gym. He wouldn't look like much, but some people were a lot stronger than they looked.

"Get out of here Darius." The second laughed. "You don't want to be attacked again do you? Twice in one day would make you look really desperate."

I noticed his arm had several bite marks running down it and saw his face was scratched in several painful ways. His blonde hair matted his face, but the scars were easily visible among his pale skin.

"Don't worry about me." I groaned. "They can't really do much with me either way. I don't have anything special about me."

"Don't think about it Ray and Kyro." He said ignoring me. "If it were to affect me, it would've by now. Besides, why would you want this young Khajiit?"

"He's special in a way you will never understand." Ray laughed. "He may not have a special power like control over time and space or telekinesis, but he has so many possibilities. What do you think we want from him?"

"You want to control him and his powers so that he can destroy the world for you huh?" Darius asked.

"I'm right here you know." I said. "I can hear every single word you say and I'm guessing I should probably leave?"

"You really should get going." Darius agreed. "This could get fairly ugly. And very violent since, well… you don't want to know."

Quietly, I backed away from the three. Darius, while probably a full human, could probably handle the two werewolves alone if the venom in their fangs hadn't killed him. I rushed away from the two and heard a loud bang before turning around. The three others had already disappeared and a black skid mark was visible were they were just before. Nobody else noticed, but I wasn't worried about that. I was more worried about what was to happen.

After several minutes of walking around the gym, I had joined two clubs total. One of which I was forced to by my sister. The other was a RolePlay group. This was mainly because I loved to play around and act. Just as long as it wasn't on a stage in front of a large group.

After school that day, I was standing by the entrance when Kiwi walked up to me. She looked quite exhausted as if she had run all the way through the school.

"You have no idea what it's like to have to run from the back of the school to here." She groaned. "That is quite the distance. Especially in this maze of a school."

"I understand." I whispered. "My dream from the "reset" felt so real, I'm still exhausted from it. Guess some of us are just more susceptible to it than others."

"I guess." Kiwi laughed. "I think we should trade numbers. That way we can talk to each other on days we aren't at school."

It was quite sudden, but I agreed. Kiwi was a nice Khajiit and I would have said what I felt if my mother hadn't driven up at that exact time. She honked the horn and I facepalmed.

"Silver! Llegar! Wait… why are you talking to a girl?!"

Embarrassed, I said my goodbye to Kiwi and walked off.

"Don't forget to call when you want to talk!" She shouted. "See you tomorrow!"

I waved at her as my mother drove off. After a minute of silence, my mother began her conversation.

"I told you not to talk to girls!" She snapped. "Do you want your heart to get broken?"

"She's a nice girl." I said. "She really cares about others around her."

"I don't care." She snapped. "Some of us Khajiit girls can be quite tricky when we're in our phases. Unlike the human kinds, we can get quite feisty around male Khajiit. For all I know, she sees you as some sort of Senpai."

"She only called me Chan." I explained. "Does that calm you down?"

"No." Mom said calmly. "But apart from the fact that she didn't call you a senpai is a reassuring thing for now. Okay then Silver. I'll keep your word, but if I hear her mutter so much as one senpai to you, I'll make her regret it."

"I'll make sure you don't hear." I whispered under my breath.

After another few minutes of the ride in pure silence, we arrived home just as Gene got off her bus. She didn't notice us as we pulled into the driveway and I noticed something on her arm. I could see teeth marks stretching across her arm and blood was drying on the wounds. I noticed that the fangs were like those I had seen on Darius. I recognized she had been bitten by a werewolf sometime during school.

As mom stepped out, Gene collapsed to the ground and we rushed over. Mom looked at her wounds worriedly and with wonder at what they were.

"Werewolf bites." I said. "Venomous to some and I think she isn't immune to it. How do you treat werewolf venom though?"

"You can't." Mom said worriedly. "We just have to wait and see what happens until she gets better. Werewolf venom can't kill, but… something worse can happen. It can-"

"Transform the bitten one into a werewolf." I finished. "Isn't that it?"

"Yes." Mom groaned. "And your sister is seriously susceptible to the venom. She's survived them all before, but this venom… it's different than most we have seen before."

We picked Gene up and dragged her inside. I could feel a strange energy radiating as we brought her in, but mom didn't notice it. After we set her down, mom went to try to make dinner. I sat next to Gene trying to focus on the energy radiating from her.

'I know you're there.' I groaned silently. 'Just show me who you are.'

A strange sound began to echo through the room and I could hear the wind picking up. The energy around Gene began to fade, but the heat in the room was intensifying. No matter what though, I wanted to help her get better and not turn into a werewolf. Based on what I knew from my limited time awake, being a werewolf was fairly harder than a Khajiit anywhere in the world. Slowly, all the heat and energy faded.

Gene's breathing slowly returned to normal and the scars on her arm started to close up. After a minute, the wounds had fully healed and she was peacefully sleeping on the couch. Mom walked into the room and almost dropped a tray of food for Gene. The look of shock was when she noticed the scars were completely gone.

"W-what happened here?" She gasped. "I was only gone for a few minutes and she's already feeling better?"

"I can't fight this venom." Gene groaned. "Silver. What did you do to help me get better?"

"I didn't want you to feel hurt and I wanted you to get better as quick as you could." I admitted. "You just began to get better and now we are here right now."

"You… wanted it?" Gene smiled. "I guess we figured out who you are. Mom?"

"I don't think he should know." Mom groaned. "Go to your room Silver and do something on your computer. I need to talk to your sister about some important business."

"Of course." I said. "I don't want to tick you off."

As a finish, I backed out of the room. I didn't lie when I said I didn't want to tick her off. I reached the room I had exited this morning and entered it. I groaned as Iaid on the bed. For some reason, my memories as a Khajiit were coming back. I could remember what it was like to be a Khajiit since birth. I remember hundreds of hours of training my own strengths and weaknesses with Gene in our backyard. I remember my mother having a stern talk with me about girls of all ages. I also remember when I became a true Khajiit.

'What are these memories for?' I asked myself. 'They don't even seem to be my own. The person in it doesn't look like me. They have brown eyes while mine are purple. And their tail is a lot cleaner than mine.'

The others in the vision were so familiar, I thought they were actually people I knew. They looked so unique as well. One had midnight blue ears and a tail, and her hair and eyes were a bright brown. Another had black hair and grey ears and a silver-grey tail. Her lilac eyes reflected the bright sun.

'These memories can't be mine.' I groaned inwardly. 'I don't understand it.'

Later that day, after the sun had set, I was lying on the roof of the house. Mom had come in and brought me up here for a bit of stargazing. I still hadn't entered the room after all this time and gazed at the sky.

"Something is going to happen." I said. "Something big."

After that, I slid back into my room and fell asleep within a few minutes. Tomorrow is another day.

 **Chapter 3 - Hallways of Memories**

I don't understand how dreams you can remember work, but I think I have a fairly good idea when I woke up in a large hall. My mind was filled with whispers and the walls, standing at fifty feet high, were stretched with hundreds of figures frozen in time. Curiously, I walked up to the closest one, a picture of a young girl with blonde hair in a hospital room, and touched it. My surroundings began shifting into a hospital like the one in the picture.

I recognized it as a waiting area where family members would usually wait while friends or family were being cared for. A young girl, who looked like a younger version of my sister, was twiddling her thumbs excitedly. Within minutes, she began to look nervous, scared even.

" _What's wrong?" I asked_

She didn't reply nor did she even acknowledge that I was there.

"Please be safe mommy." She whimpered. "I need you."

She sounded exactly like a younger version of Gene as well. Her tail and ears were also like Gene's. But… what if she was Gene? Maybe this was a memory she held dear to her. And this hospital. It was the one where I had to be born in.

My surroundings began to shift and we were outside a different house. It looked like a few years had passed. Gene was walking with a young child to the house I was in front of. He looked just like me except for his eyes. They were a wondrous brown color.

I realized he had noticed me as soon as he stopped not even a foot away from me. His eyes began to glow purple and Gene tried to pull him away. He pointed his tail at me and my tail did the same thing. We wanted to meet, but something was holding us back.

"There's a man right there." He said. "Do you know him?"

"There is no man." Gene said. "You're just seeing things."

"I know that a man is there." He said. "He's looking at us with purple eyes too. Just like me when my ability activates."

Gene walked over to where I was and punched. I threw my hands up, but she didn't connect with me. Her punch went straight through me, and the younger version of me began to laugh as he walked over. When he did, he looked at me curiously.

"Are you a ghost?" He asked.

"No." I said. "I am a memory."

This wasn't that far off from the truth. If he was my memory, then I was technically also his memory. By logic, he wouldn't have been able to touch his own memory, but he did. His own tail wrapping around my own. A sudden urge to attack went through me, but it wasn't that strong. I was able to fight the urge.

"You say you are a memory," He smiled. "But you are a physical being at the same time. A memory within a memory. I wonder…"

The world disappeared and I was once again back in the hall where this began. The picture of Gene was now greyed out and showed no sign of reaction when I touched it. Before long, I was back to wandering this Hall of Memories. The memories this place held were interesting in the least. While some were sad, others were happy. In every one, my past self had been able to see and physically interact with me. Something was breaking between each memory though.

One memory only had words in it. They were the exact same words as the ones the fountain had said on my first day to school. Another also was dark, but at least things were visible. In this one, a human boy was running through the woods. It was a full moon and a storm was visible behind him. This was that dream I had when I first woke up. The sudden attack and ambush leading me to this point.

I felt anger, not only at myself, but at everything I had seen. Whether it be happy, sad, tough, soft, or cruel, I wouldn't forgive what had been done. My life wasn't just a curse, but a false truth. A lie used to cover things that had happened over the years. I remembered a newspaper I had read in one of the memories: Disappearance of Young Children Continues to Puzzle Police, and Mysterious Murder of Hitachi Household.

Something was common between these two headlines, and it was that both included death. If, at one time, I hadn't saved Gene, she would've been cursed by that bite and would've gone on a murderous rampage one day. Werewolves were known for their ferocity, but these would be beyond natural. It would take months of planning and preparation just to keep hidden for that long.

"These memories can't be true. They are something that couldn't happen since they are still alive. My name. I believe it was Silver Moon Hitachi. I was born a human and cursed into this body, but I feel more natural as this than a human. I don't care for this. I have school tomorrow."

The world cracked as I spoke and I fell into a black abyss. When I opened my eyes from the darkness, I was still lying in bed. The sun was already high in the sky and a clock in the room showed 6:30. I wasn't supposed to head to school for another hour. Just so I didn't have to rush, I checked that I had all my supplies in my bag and that I was dressed for an actual first day.

In all, everything I did took only half an hour to complete. Just for the heck of it, I even combed my hair, ears, and tail. By the time everyone else was up, I was ready for another day. They didn't even speak once as they got ready. Well… mom got ready. I was told Gene was staying home because the venom was still causing her to stay sick. While the curse part had been blocked, it was still going to take some time before she was healthy enough to return to school. When I arrived at school, I was immediately met by Kiwi and her friends. A bunch of other Khajiit, cat and fox alike, were talking in a group about what they expected from school today.

"I don't understand why you want me here." I laughed.

"You're my friend." She smiled. "And I should probably introduce my other friends too. The redhead is Michi, the blonde hair blue eyes is Karen, and that over there is Damian. He doesn't talk much, but he really cares for us."

Damien, unlike the other two, stuck out plain as day. The other two had grey ears and tails, but his were a bright shade of orange and blue stripes. If anything, I could've said he wasn't born like this. I walked up to them and introduced myself. With that Hall of Memory still in my head, I was a bit more open to trying to talk to others. I still didn't want to talk to the werewolves though. They still gave me the creeps.

After introductions, we split ways and headed to our first class. Mine was Biology, Kiwi had Human History, Michi was coming to my class, and Karen and Damian had Science. In all, we would only see each other, at the same, three times total. At the beginning, during lunch, and at the end of the day.

When I reached class with Michi, which was just barely on time since the Biology class was across the school, we sat in the back and started our own projects. Since the HM had given me something to reflect, I was able to remember mostly everything about Biology.

After another few minutes of waiting, Teacher finally entered the room and gave us our assignments. A complete essay about how our body's work and what they use. Simple enough. Michi and I finished the entire essay with a few minutes and turned it in with no problem. Well, except for a few stares.

After class, I had Science with myself. Everyone else had either their own Biology, or an elective such as band or gym. Personally, I went for band since I feel comfortable around music. I found that out in the HM. After my second class, we had a free period in which we could either wander around the school, talk to friends, or head to our next class. For around ten to fifteen minutes, I wandered around aimlessly until the bell rang. I rushed to class and entered a fair two minutes before the bell rung for late students. In this class, I was alone with a bunch of other humans and hybrid Khajiit.

After class, we were all handed sheets of science work and I headed to the final class for the day. While this day was still short, the school day was still boring. Before the final class though, we had club meetings to head to. I headed to the back of the school first since that was where my sisters club used to meet. While the group was small, I knew only two of the people there.

I didn't really pay attention during the meeting, but I did catch some saying about Gene and her great leadership. In all, the day was an entire bore compared to the first. I guess that's just how life is nowadays. Sometimes the days are good while on others, the day is a living hell.

After the entire meeting was over, I headed all the way back to the front to the fountain. Just like the first day, the "Prophecy" revealed itself. I read over the words until my head began to hurt, which was only a few minutes. During that time, the entire school had cleared and I was left in the entrance.

"What's the point in a circle?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Technically, it doesn't have a point." Somebody said. "But it does have its uses."

I jumped back and into the water. The words all disappeared and I was left standing by Ray. His werewolf body was something from a nightmare. He looked like a normal werewolf, but more human. Unlike a normal human-werewolf hybrid, he was a cursed werewolf with a burning hat for Khajiit and humans alike. Apparently, he had been cursed into this form when he accidentally ticked of a human witch and Khajiit nurse.

The fact that he was talking to me was a surprise. From what I knew about him, he absolutely despised me and Gene. I stepped from the water and shook myself off. Water had become quite the problem now.

"What do you want?" I asked him. "You know that the werewolf curse won't work on me."

"Iknow it doesn't!" He laughed. "And that's why I want your help. I heard that you were able to cancel the curse on Gene and I want you to do the same thing for me. Cancel my own curse, and I'll pay you back with something helpful. Maybe even a ticket back to your old life with your father. I'm sure that he would love to see you back."

"You have my interest." I said. "But just now that I'm only doing this because it sounds interesting in a way."

"Tell me, Furret, what do you remember about yourself before you came here?" He asked.

"Your question makes no sense." I growled. "Furret is a fictional creature. It's from a game."

"Just like Lugia?" He asked. "Yeah. I know she contacted you yesterday on our way to the gym. Unlike some humans, Khajiit, and werewolves, I can see through illusions and time shatters. Besides, you speak through telepathy. I heard every single word she said."

I growled and my tail began to twitch. I didn't care about what he had to say anymore. He was lying about being able to see my father again. About me being a Furret was also wrong. It was impossible for somebody to transform unless under a curse. Even then, they still had some similarities between their old and new bodies.

"You're losing me." I growled. "You can't know this stuff unless… the Reset. You did it! You wanted me dead and so you tried to erase my memories and kill me here!"

"Yes." He admitted. "But something got in the way. Your father had the power to Reset before he died to save you. His power was given to you, and so you survived the Reset's power."

The world around us collapsed and my anger began to rise. I could see my reflection and I was back to my human self. Except, my ears were still there. The tail I had was gone. My anger levels were rising even further now and Ray, Azure, and a pale Gene appeared in front of me. They threw Gene over to me and I helped her up. Just like me, her tail had disappeared, but she kept her ears.

"W-what happened?" She gasped.

"We were kidnapped." I snarled at Azure and Ray. "They want us dead."

"D-dead?" She gasped. "B-but what did we do to you?"

"Your father is the reason we want you dead." Azure laughed. "We want your powers to control the world. And we know that you'll agree if you want to see both of your parents again."

"Stop!" I snapped. "I won't fall for your tricks!"

"The boy's smarter than he looks." Azure whispered to Ray. "Can I… do it again? But this time, back to normal?"

"Go ahead." Ray laughed. "I want this timeline to myself now. And because he used his powers to heal Gene, he just got rid of his timeline powers. Send him to the Pokemon world. The world where he originates from."

"I'm sorry." Gene whispered. "There's nothing I can do to protect him. I wanted to help, but I can't do it any longer."

"So you know what's going to happen?" Ray asked.

"Of course I do." Gene said. "I can't fight any longer. Silver… it's time you go back home. Ever since you woke up yesterday, I knew you weren't the same one we had grown up with. You need to head home."

"H-home?" I asked. "No. I'm staying to help you fight these demons."

"No!" Gene screamed. "You are headed back home and that is final!"

She raised her hand and forced me to the ground. The look of shock from Ray's face told me he had expected her to side with me. Gene's eyes began to glow a bright green and she looked at me in sorrow. Slowly, the world began to fade and their names disintegrated from my memory.

"I'm sorry Silver." The blonde one said. "Come back when you've matured. Goodnight my dear brother."

 **End of story**


End file.
